


Come Here Lil Piggy

by DoggyYasha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoggyYasha/pseuds/DoggyYasha
Summary: A bloody twosome and a bit too much fun crap summary but I think you will enjoy it R&R please





	Come Here Lil Piggy

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally published in 2008 August.

It was dark and cold in the cellar that held red stains that where spotted everywhere, the scent of fresh and old blood clung to the air particles. Pieces of meaty flesh stuck to walls, ceiling and floor, it was a horrific scene just to walk into needless to say even worse when the two that committed the 'crime' still were there leisurely talking about everything and anything.

A short blond with blood splattered clothes clinging to his body, twirled a bloody knife in his hand looking very pleased with himself. Running a stained hand through his hair and wincing at the dried clots in his hair supposed to be golden hair. "Alfons, Why did I have to be the one who did this?"

"Well you like helping people so you couldn't turn me away, you are also the only the most insane person I know of to actually agree and look that happy afterwards" the taller boy named Alfonse replied. Al too was drenched with the sticky red substance, clothing that was to stained to even think of washing but deserved the trash can instead, being nowhere near as bad as Ed he sighed.

Pouting Ed stood up with a huff "That's not fair. I would do a lot of things for you if you only just asked. Not the only thing you ask is the weirdest thing in the world" Stepping closer and having a smirk play along his features, only succeeding in making him more insane.

" _Tch we must look horrible_ " Finally he took a good look at himself and puts out a very whiny statement " _This was my favourite shit as well._." Alfonse sent a small meaningless glare back at Ed who sprinted a few steps and patted Al on the shoulder.

" _You look great to me, Babe_." Giving a wink and walking ahead of Al, Ed throw the knife down, hands in pocket and walked up the stairs. "Come now Alfonse we must get cleaned up and open our shop. Since we well have the best meat shop town.

Alfons not far behind Ed closed his eyes with a sincere smile on his face and left the cellar, in its cold dead darkness. Locking the door and catching up with Ed he smiled once again. "You're right Ed we must open shop soon as possible."

With that said they both smiled at each other and started walking down the street Ed offered his hand to Al who took it shook his head with a laugh.

They walked into the rising sun holding hands, a smile on both their face and a secret locked away in their heart and cellar never to be truly seen or found out.

Whoever said that Ed played nice while in Germany was wrong...

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is cause I seen this amazing art of Hei and Ed all bloody on Deviantart, by Snailtamer  
> snailtamer.deviantart.art/FMA-bloody-awful-93412462


End file.
